


Regional Differences

by creepy_shetan



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, blatant punctuation abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Canadian and a Cajun walk into a dark field in upstate New York...</p><p>(Originally posted 2013/1/30 as a fill for a prompt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regional Differences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coralines](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=coralines).



"I told Jean, between the full moon and the fireflies, we'd have enough light," Logan grumbled to the flashlight in his hand.

"Y'mean the lightning bugs?" Remy chimed in as he walked (swaggered) along the path beside him, close enough for Logan to see the thinnest sliver of red glowing in the pitch black of his eyes.

When Logan merely grunted, Remy took it as a sign to keep the conversation going, even if he had to do so by means of teasing: "It's a'ight, 'cause I'm guessin' you say 'pail' rather than 'bucket,' don' ya?"

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: any, any, fireflies  
> The theme: 3 Sentences  
> Originally posted [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/402132.html?thread=66670292#t66670292).  
> I only own the writing.


End file.
